Bubbles' Troubles
Bubbles' Troubles is the eighteenth episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. It aired on Cartoon Network Japan on September 16th, 2006. Synopsis Bubbles reminisces about Cody a boy she met when she was six years old, who promised to meet her again someday. Plot At the rooftop of the hospital, a little boy plays with bubbles. As he exits alongside with his mom, Cody (Takaaki in Japanese) steps outside and complains about his broken leg. Suddenly, he gets hit by a black Z-ray. Present day, the girls chases after Mojo. He stops at the park and attacks them by throwing garbage. The girls attacks back and flies him away. Suddenly, it began to rain. As Blossom and Buttercup runs away, Bubbles stops for a moments but rejoins them. Later that night, rain continues to pour, as Bubbles stands outside, hoping it would end. The next day, Blossoms shares to Bubbles about her Math tutor who she has crush for. She gets heartbroken after he tells her that he annoys her. Her mood changed, as she spots a love letter. However, Bubbles gets dejected. Blossom guesses that it could be because of the weather and that she remembers someone. Bubbles confirms, to which Blossom squeals with delight. But Bubbles covers Blossom's mouth. Intrigued, Blossom wants to know who Bubbles is referring to. Bubbles reveals that the name was Cody and he was her childhood friend, who saved her. She suddenly gets shy and slaps Blossom on the arm. After school, Bubbles passes by the playground but walks away. Elsewhere, the nurse appears with medicine but Cody complains that it won't help him. The nurse tries to cheer him up but Cody pushes her away. At the laboratory, Blossom shares to Ken about Bubbles' mysterious crush. As Bubbles arrives, Blossom and Ken wants to know about her secret crush. Bubbles realizes that Blossom had revealed to them about her crush without their consent. But she eventually tells them. When Bubbles was little, she was playing around the park with other kids until a group of boys starts to harass them. Cody arrives and stops them. Bubbles tries to stop them from fighting, but she gets pushed and earned a bruise. Cody gets angry and starts to punch them. But loses when he coughed, as the boys lets him go. Cody stands up and sees Bubbles. He then wipes the bruise with his handkerchief on Bubbles' knee. Bubbles worries about him but reassures her that he's fine. Afterwards, he starts to blows bubbles for Bubbles and the other kids. Present day, Blossoms realizes the reason why Bubbles stopped the other day was because the place reminds her about Cody. Bubbles continues on with the story, saying that Cody showed them new trick (The trick was "Freedom Bubbles" in the anime). As it rains, Bubbles asks Cody if she'll ever see him again. Cody responds that he is not sure. Bubbles make a pinky promise to Cody that they'll continue to visit the playground until they meet again. As years pass by, Bubbles still visits the park but no longer sees Cody. At the hospital, the doctor reports to Cody that his leg has healed. But as they steps outside, the doctor finds somethings mysterious within Cody and advises to observe him. Cody complains more as he wishes to get out of the hospital. Suddenly, black smoke appears and turns him into a monster. The following day, Bubbles visits the playground and blows bubbles. Meanwhile, as the Nurse gives Cody his medicine, she finds him missing in bed. A monster appears and exits the hospital. Mayor reports an attack of a monster rampaging the city. The girls tries to stop him but is too powerful than them. Bubbles witnesses him saving a boy and is shocked. They found out that he is going to the playground and worries that he might attack the kids. The monster arrives at the playgrounds and scares the kids but notices a bubble and plays with it. The girls begin to search for him until Bubbles finds someone blowing bubbles, only to reveal it was the monster. Suddenly, the monster performs a similar trick Cody did back then and Bubbles immediately recognizes him as Cody. But Blossom and Buttercup attacks him. Bubbles shields Cody with their attacks. She is unable to explain to them that she knows the monster but he tries to attack her and Buttercup saves her. She approaches the monster and talks to him but the black aura consumes him and attempts to attack her. Bubbles hugs him while the monster freezes and drops his hands. But the monster escapes. Blossom and Buttercup finds out from Bubbles that the monster turned out to be Cody. Blossom plans that the next time they'll meet again, they will turn him into human again so that Bubbles can talk to him. Days later, Bubbles stops by at the playground and blows bubbles once more; determined to meet Cody again. Characters Major Roles *Powerpuff Girls Z **Momoko Akatsutsumi **Miyako Gotokuji **Kaoru Matsubara *Cody Minor Roles *Mojo Jojo *Drake Utonium *Ken Utonium *Poochi *The Mayor of New Townsville *Blossom's Math Tutor Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Two-Part Episodes